<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No homo? by crabman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051951">No homo?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabman/pseuds/crabman'>crabman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Wilbur Soot, Flirting, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), idk what to tag this, schlattbur make brain go brrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabman/pseuds/crabman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlatt's teasing has gone a bit too far this time. </p><p>Wilbur does something he's not proud of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No homo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur had known for a while that his feelings for his best friend weren't very straight. Usually it didn't change much between them, Schlatt and Wilbur always acted flirty towards each other, so when Wilbur accidently let things slip sometimes, it never mattered, Schlatt just thought he was fucking around.</p><p>Tonight though, Wilbur let things go too far. So far, the night had been spent just sitting in a discord call with Schlatt, as Wilbur's nights usually went. Wilbur was casually playing geoguessr while Schlatt was playing some random shitty wii game that someone sent to him. </p><p>Schlatt had his webcam on, just like Wilbur did. Every so often, Wilbur would glance over at his other monitor, just to look at Schlatt. It stayed that way for another hour, then something new happened. Schlatt got pissed at his game and got up out of his chair. Instead of throwing something at his whiteboard or breaking a keyboard, he grabbed his dumbbells and started doing a set. </p><p>The movement of Schlatt's arms caught Wilbur's eye. He looked over and started watching him work out. "Schlatt what are you doing over there?" </p><p>"Showing off how much stronger I am than you. You got a problem with that loverboy? Don't think I can't see you staring." Wilbur's face flushed a bright pink. "Fuck you, I was just checking what you were doing." </p><p>"Uh huh, alright, just try not to drool so much." Wilbur rolled his eyes and went back to playing his round. Schlatt grabbed a heavier set of weights and started working with them instead. It was fine at first, not quite as distracting. But then Schlatt started to get tired with it, so Wilbur started to hear his friend groaning into his mic. It sent a shiver down his spine when he heard it.</p><p>"Schlatt. Stop that, it sounds like you're doing that right next to my ear." Schlatt chuckled and Wilbur could practically hear his smirk. "Stop what Wilbur? I don't know what you mean." Just to piss off Wilbur, Schlatt started doing it even more, trying to see how far he could go before Wilbur called him out again.</p><p>Wilbur fucking knew what his friend was doing. He was such a bastard. Wilbur did his best to try and focus, but his face kept getting redder, and after a minute or two, he felt his pants start to get tighter. <em>Fuck. No fucking way, this can't be happening.</em> "Schlatt seriously, quit it." </p><p>"I'm just working out Wilbur, you must be hearing things." Schlatt kept groaning, trying to do it as close to his mic as he could. Wilbur couldn't handle it anymore. He used one hand to keep playing geoguessr, but his other hand slid down into his pants. </p><p>The brit was able to get away with it at first. He kept himself quiet, Schlatt stopped hearing Wilbur object, so he was about to stop, then he heard a small, almost silent whimper from the other end of the call. Schlatt froze. "Wilbur. What was that?"</p><p>Wilbur stopped moving his hand, he bit his lip at the loss of friction. Schlatt studied Wilbur's webcam, it didn't take much brain power to put two-and-two together. "Holy shit. Are you getting off on this??" Schlatt didn't seem angry, in fact, he laughed and sat back down in his chair.</p><p>"I-it's your fucking fault Schlatt. I wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't been moaning in my ear."</p><p>Schlatt leaned forward in his chair, looking closer at Wilbur's camera, a hand brought up to his face as if he was using it to cover his mouth. “Wilbur could you tilt your camera down? Just a little?” He moved his hands down, gripping the arms of the chair.</p><p>Wilbur complied, adjusting his camera position and leaning back in his chair. “Damn, Wilbur.” Wilbur wasn't even trying to hide it, a hand trailed back down to the edge of his pants. Schlatt watched as Wilbur pushed them halfway down his thighs, seeing Wilbur's cock spring up to slap against his shirt.</p><p>“I can see that you’re hard, y’know. Go on, touch yourself.” Wilbur didn't even have the energy to argue. He needed this. His hands crept closer to his lap, looking away from the screen. He groaned as he brushed his hand over his cock.</p><p>Wilbur's moans were almost shocking, pretty soon Schlatt was pulling down his own sweatpants. He’s hunched forward to get a better look at Wilbur. In between moans, Schlatt muttered out compliments. Wilbur looked so pretty, he wished he was there so he could bend him over and fuck him until he couldn’t see straight.</p><p>Wilbur’s hand almost seemed to move on it's own. His pace was slower than Schlatt's, thumbing over the tip of his cock. They both devolve into moans and gasps, desperately racing towards a finish. Just as Wilbur was about to go over the edge-</p><p>"Stop." Schlatt instructed.</p><p>Wilbur flushed red, but he listened. "What? Schlatt please I can't-"</p><p>"Put a finger in." Schlatt panted from the other end, already excited from this alone. "Mhm." Wilbur panted in response, as he followed his lead.</p><p>"Once you're ready, push in another." Schlatt instructed, listening to Wilbur whining on the other end.</p><p>They went like his for a while before Wilbur finally panted out, "All of my fingers are.."</p><p>"Good boy," Schlatt cooed. "Now imagine those fingers are me, pressed all the way inside you. Just how you want me. Go on."</p><p>Wilbur whined as he started to push his fingers in and out. "Schlatt!" He moaned out, imagining himself pinned down by him, being fucked senselessly. "Shit Wilbur, I.. You're gonna make me-" He paused, imagining Wilbur being the one wrapped around his cock.</p><p>"Schlatt, please. Please I need to-" </p><p>"Cum for me." Schlatt ordered.</p><p>Wilbur moaned loudly as he came into his hand, shaking and arching his back. Schlatt followed right behind him and did the same. Holy shit, he never thought he was into this sort of stuff.. but that was the hardest he came in.. a while.</p><p>"All better Wil?" </p><p>"I-I fucking hate you." </p><p>Schlatt smiled. "Love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>